Who Needs Protecting from Who?
by angelinexo
Summary: The auditions story. Suspicious of Jason's new girlfriend's motives, Nate, Shane, and their manager enlist the help of an old friend to act as Jason's "bodyguard." Thrown together for seven days, who knows what will happen? Now CoWritten with valele!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Shane, Nate, and Connect 3's manager are more than wary about Jason's new girlfriend, who's only with him for the fame. The solution: hire a female "bodyguard". No lie. Connect 3's manager calls in a favor with the daughter of an old family friend to watch over Jason and his girlfriend while they stay at a resort for a one-week vacation. The catch? The new "body guard" and Jason can't stand each other. Never have. Doubtful they ever will. But will a secret she's been trying to hide for years cost her everything?

* * *

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Shane screamed, reminiscent of his pre-Mitchie days. They hadn't seen each other in a couple of months because of his hectic schedule and her school still being top priority. The effect Mitchie had on him was starting to wear off.

"Ow, I think you broke my ear," Jason complained with a frown. Nate rolled his eyes, placing a calming hand on Shane's shoulder. "All I said was that I'm spending our week off alone with Vikki."

"What Shane is trying to say, is that we thought we were going to spend our week off together to, you know, _reconnect_," Nate said, wincing at his unintended pun.

"Well, yeah, but Vikki wanted to spend some alone time with me," Jason stated simply.

"So you're picking a girl over us?" Shane said.

"I'd never do that!" Jason defended immediately, even though that technically was what he was doing. "Besides, Ian already okayed it." Ian was their long-time manager and friend. He just raised his brows as Shane glared at him. "Besides, I thought you guys like Vikki." He pouted a little.

Nate and Shane shared a sly look. Shane raised a brow, signaling that Nate should handle it.

"Of course we like Victoria," Nate told him. Not a _complete_ lie. They didn't _dis_like Victoria. They just didn't completely trust her… or more specifically, they didn't trust her motives. "It's just… how would you feel if Shane decided to spend the week off with Mitchie, or if I spent it with Angie instead of with us, like we planned?"

"Well, I'd be happy! See, now all of us win!" Jason exclaimed happily. Shane closed his eyes in frustration, and Nate sighed.

"That was hypothetical," Nate tried to explain.

"Hippo what?" Jason repeated, clueless. All of a sudden, Jason's cell phone starting ringing, the sound of birds chirping resonating from his back pocket. "That's Vikki!" he exclaimed before rushing out of the room for some privacy.

"How does he tell those bird chirpings apart? I swear he has the same ringtone for everyone, yet he's still able to distinguish them from each other," Ian said.

"So what's up with letting Jason ditch us for that _girl_, Ian?" Shane demanded, sneering at the world girl.

"He asked, and I couldn't say no," he replied.

"Like hell you couldn't say no!" Shane practically screamed.

"Shane," Nate said in a warning tone.

"Sorry," he mumbled before continuing in a more hushed scream, "For all we know, she's going to rat him out to all the tabloids about something. Or swindle all of Connect 3's money somehow."

"Although Shane is overreacting a bit," Nate said in calmer voice, shooting a pointed glance at Shane, "Are you sure it's the best idea for Jason to be alone with a girl? You know how he is. Especially for a pretty girl. Especially for 'Vikki.'"

"Ah, but see, I already have a plan," Ian said with a mischievous smirk on his face. Just then, the door swung open to reveal a freckle-faced, green-eyed brunette. She seemed to be around the same age as Shane.

"You said you needed to see me, Ian?" she asked. Noticing the two rock stars also present, she greeted, "Nate. Shane." They nodded in response, curious as to her part in Ian's plan.

"Val, gal," Ian said with a wink, "I have a favor to ask."

**xoxo**

"So let me get this straight," Valsaid, an amused expression on her face. "You want me to babysit Jason and his girlfriend while they're on vacation in some fancy resort?" Three heads nodded simultaneously. "For a whole week?" They nodded again. "All expenses paid?" Nate and Shane looked to Ian before nodding along again. "To make sure no hanky-panky or swindling of money goes down?" Shane's nod was extra enthusiastic. "And you chose me because…?"

Nate and Shane's heads whipped to face Ian. That was a good question indeed.

"Because," Ian started, "you'd blend in more than a regular bodyguard would." Nate and Shane nodded in agreement. "That way, Jason won't get too suspicious."

"Please, you could get the giant from Jack and the Beanstalk to be his bodyguard, and Jason wouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary," Val smirked. Nate frowned at the insult to his friend, but Shane laughed aloud. She smiled at Shane's reaction. "So tell me again, why I have to do this?"

"Because you'd be doing me a great favor," Ian said in a knowing tone. Nate and Shane looked back and forth between Valentina and Ian curiously.

"Of course I would be," Val replied dryly, ignoring their curious stares.

"Maybe V isn't the best choice," Nate said slowly. "You know her and Jason have never gotten along very well." Being a close family friend of Ian's meant that Val was in constant contact with the band, and while Val had quickly befriended Nate and Shane, Jason was a whole other story.

"Are you trying to imply that I wouldn't be able to separate my personal feelings from my job, Nate?" Val said challengingly.

Nate smirked. "Maybe I am, V."

"Nate, don't make her mad, she's our only hope," Shane hissed under his breath, but Val didn't seem to hear him.

"Is that a challenge, _Nathaniel_?"

"Maybe it is, _Valentina_."

Nate and Val stared each other down for a few seconds before she replied, "I'm in. Fax me the details, Ian. I have to go home and pack." With a triumphant smile, she left the room.

Nate broke out in a grin. "Got her, hook, line, and sinker." Shane, finally realizing that Nate had set Val up, knowing she wouldn't back down from a challenge, clapped Nate on the back.

Val suddenly appeared back in the doorway. "Oh, and make the tickets for two. I'm not going anywhere without my best friend, Katie." And like that, she was gone again.

* * *

**So here is chapter one of my first auditions story, Who Needs Protecting from Who? (thanks again to lil.angel.on.earth. for the title idea!). I hope you guys liked it! It's up a lot sooner than I had planned, as I found some free time today to start it. However, for those who read my other story, Please Be Mine, it may be a while for another update. Writer's block strikes again!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even really the original characters, since it's an audition piece. The plot is based off a Filipino show I saw a part of, and I thought to myself, hey, I should totally Camp Rock-ify it :)**

**AUOH, though you didn't get a main role, is mentioned briefly in this chapter as Nate's current girlfriend :) You may end up playing a part later on in the story.**

**As I've said before, I will try my hardest to include everyone who auditioned in the story in some capacity.**

**So please review and let me know what you think!  
xo**


	2. Chapter 2

"I am so glad you dragged me here with you."

"Like I'm going to babysit Airhead by myself. I'd go crazy."

The two stood side-by-side, looking out at the _astounding_ resort they would be staying at for the next week. Val hated to admit it, but Jason's girl had taste. The two best friends looked at each other, brunette to blonde, before they burst into identical grins.

Katie grabbed her suitcase and ran into the hotel, while Val struggled to grab all of her things and catch up to her. After checking in, the two went to their room.

Val was putting her things away, being a neat freak like always, when Katie burst out of the bathroom in her bikini and strutted around the room, giving her friend a runway show.

"C'mon, Val, let's go to the pool!" she said, grabbing her friend's hand and trying to drag her towards the door. Val, however, had other plans, and as she stood firmly without budging, no matter how much pushing and pulling her friend did, she informed Katie of her plans.

"Nope, I'm not going. I'm staying here and unpacking and then I'll just grab my book to sit down and read." As if to prove her point, she grabbed the book and plopped down on the bed, putting her feet on top of the suitcase.

Katie frowned at her, deciding she wasn't going to let that happen. She knew how to convince Val – after all they'd been friends their whole lives! She sat down next to her, taking the book from her hands and handing her the swimsuit she found in the suitcase.

"You're coming. I don't wanna hear about it. And don't tell me you're not, because you sure as heck know I'll get you there somehow," she said.

Val stood up, and took the swimsuit from Katie's hands. "Don't think I'm going down without a fight," she said.

**WNPFW**

"Wow, Vikki," Jason said in awe as he looked around the resort, standing almost exactly where Val had stood only half an hour before. He squeezed his girlfriend's fingers, which were currently interlocked with his. "This place is amazing. Where'd you hear of it?"

"I read about it in a magazine," Victoria said, smiling at her boyfriend. "So are you sure Nate and Shane are okay with me stealing you for the week? I really don't want them to resent me in any way."

"Of course not," Jason reassured her. "They're glad we get to spend time together. Besides, I think they secretly needed a reason to spend time with Mitchie and Angie, and I was their excuse."

"Aw, I'm so proud of you sweetie," Vikki cooed. "Now let's go unpack! I can't wait to go swimming!" All of a sudden, her phone rang. "You go ahead, sweetie, I'll catch up with you. I just have to take this." Jason just smiled as he left her, dragging his suitcases to check in.

"Hello?" she said into the phone, glancing around to make sure nobody would overhear her.

"_Vik?"_

"Jay?" Vikki said, worry filling her heart. Jay was her older sister, and she wouldn't call if it wasn't important. "What's wrong?"

"_Has Sugar Daddy given you any more dough?"_ Victoria rolled her eyes at her sister's comment, but didn't comment on it.

"Not yet," she told her. She paused, thinking, "Go pawn off something from my jewelry box. I'll buy a knockoff replacement later."

"_Alright. Remember, we're counting on you, Vik."_

**WNPFW**

As the pair of best friends made their way down to the pool area, Katie was bouncing up and down, excited. In contrast, Val seemed to be stomping like an angry child being forced to go to the principal's office, huffing and puffing the whole way.

"Aw, don't be such a Debbie Downer," the shorter friend laughed. "You never know, you could find love on this trip." She waggled her eyebrows as Val just rolled her eyes. Katie was always the romantic of the pair.

"All I want to do on this trip, is my job, and get some relaxation," Val said, refusing to give in to her friend's contagious bubbly attitude.

"Then I was the wrong friend to bring along," Katie replied brightly.

Val rolled her eyes again, knowing Katie was right. But there wasn't anyone else who she'd want to be here with.

Once they got to the pool, Katie jumped in enthusiastically, while Val sat on one of the chairs with her book. She was _not_ going into the pool, and Katie could not change that no matter how hard she tried.

"Val!" Katie called from the water. Val looked up from her book. "Come get in the pool!"

Val shook her head adamantly. She rarely swam - in fact, she could barely remember the last time she did. "Nope. Not gonna happen," She told Katie.

­

At some point, Katie gave up on her swimming, so she got out too, and they had an on-going conversation while Katie tanned and Val read her book.

**WNPFW**

Jason walked out of the room he and Vikki were sharing, holding her bag, her dog's bag, and a bag full of things Vikki said she needed but he had no idea what they were. She insisted that it was the gentlemanly thing to do, carrying her bags, and she was usually right. She was right about that one girl who talked to him at their show – she just wanted to meet him because he was famous and rich. So did pretty much everyone else who went to their shows or asked for his autograph, apparently. Vikki knew things, and he didn't, so he just went with what she said. He trusted her.

Vikki walked out after him, wearing a fitted cutout one piece and sunglasses, carrying the dog he'd gotten her, Tweety. Unsurprisingly enough, Jason suggested the name. That boy and birds…

She walked confidently in her high heels, while Jason followed her like a puppy. In fact, that was a pretty good comparison – he was like her puppy.

When they were at the pool, she sat down at the one of the chairs there. For a couple of minutes, Jason stood next to her chair, unsure of what to do. Shouldn't she be coming into the pool with him? That's what going swimming meant, right? Unless he confused the words again, like when carpool meant it was a car with a pool inside.

She put her sunglasses on top of her head and looked at him. "Why don't you go in the pool, sweetie?"

He nodded and walked towards the shallow end. He was walking by the edge of the pool he when tripped on a girl's bag that was at the foot of her chair. Startled by the sound, the girl opened her eyes abruptly. He was still trying to regain his balance when he looked up and saw who she was.

Before he realized what was happening, he was in the pool.

**WNPFW**

Val saw Jason fall into the pool, and the first thing she did was roll her eyes. Sighing exasperatedly, she stood up and took her shirt off, jumping after him. The water was cold, but she tried to forget about it as she dove under to get Jason. Of course the doofus would fall into the deep end of the pool when he could barely swim.

Val blew out some air bubbles, just remembering that Jason, as airheaded as he was, was still much larger and heavier than she was. Luckily, Katie and Vikki helped her get him out of the pool. She quickly flipped her hair out of her face as she checked for a pulse, a crowd gathering around them.

"He has a pulse," Val said, breathing a sigh of relief. How bad would that look if he had to be sent to the hospital on their first day? "Damn, but he's not breathing. I should start CPR."

"Uhm, excuse me, but I think my boyfriend would prefer that a random stranger not give him CPR. I'll do it," Vikki said, slightly snootily. Val just rolled her eyes and backed off, sharing an amused look with Katie. Val sighed in annoyance as she realized that Vikki didn't know a thing about CPR.

"Actually, I think he'd much rather prefer a stranger who actually knew what the hell she was doing," Val snapped, none too gently pushing Vikki out of the way and giving Jason proper mouth-to-mouth.

After a few breaths, Jason started coughing up water.

"Oh, thank God you're okay, Jasey," Vikki cooed, shoving Val out of the way. Val made a 'gag-me' face at Katie and she had stifle a laugh. Seeing that Jason was okay, the crowd started to clear.

"What – What happened?" Jason asked, confused, and still slightly out of breath.

"You tripped over my bag, Klutzilla, and fell into the pool, when I decided, out of the goodness of my heart, to save you and give you CPR," Val said, her voice oozing with (insert word I can't think of here lol).

"Valentina?" Jason said. Val made a face at the use of her full name; he was the only member of Connect 3 that didn't call her by her nickname, not knowing how much she despised her full name.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Vikki asked.

"Obviously," Val replied with an eye roll.

"What're you doing here, Valentina?" Jason asked.

Val shrugged, not wanting to blow her cover, but not having an excuse on hand. She mentally kicked herself for not being prepared.

"It's a small world?" she offered.

Vikki, who was getting quite exasperated, tried to get more information. "How do you know each other?"

Val looked at Jason, who looked at Vikki. "Actually… we dated."

As soon as Jason said that, both Vikki and Katie's jaws dropped.

* * *

_Ooh, cliffie! Just FYI, author's notes from Vale will be italics. Anyway, this chapter was hard to finish, but we did it! Yay us! (Insert London Tipton-type clap) I hope you guys liked it, and review please!_

**And author's notes from me (pr0udpnaii x33) will be bold :) So sorry for the long wait! I had hit major's writer's block, but hopefully, updates will come sooner and better thanks to my amazing co-author, valele! So please review and let us know what you think! xo**


	3. Chapter 3

"You DATED him?!" Katie shrieked in Val's ear the second they were alone in our hotel room.

"Yeah, did I forget to mention that?" Val replied innocently.

"Uhm, yeah, you did," Katie replied, annoyed.

Val's brows furrowed at her tone. "What's the big deal? So I didn't tell you about one guy. It wasn't something I ever wanted to have to think about again."

"The big deal is that I'm supposed to be your best friend, Val!" Katie almost yelled. "And I have to find out from a drowsy drowning victim that you dated him! A rockstar! Lead guitarist of Connect 3?!"

Val winced as Katie's pitch rose with every word. "See, maybe this is why I didn't want to tell you I was dating a rockstar," Val said.

Katie sighed. "I'm sorry for freaking out," she apologized. "I'm just hurt that you didn't tell me."

Val hugged her friend tightly. "Well I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"But now that explains everything," Katie said with a devious smile.

"What are you talking about now?" Val asked, sending a suspicious look towards her blonde friend.

"All that pent up sexual tension between you and Jason," Katie replied simply.

"Whoa! What?!" Val exclaimed. If she had been drinking something, she definitely would have spit it out.

Katie couldn't hold back a giggle. "You heard me," she said, still smiling. "It totally explains why you hate Jason. You guys totally ended things with unresolved issues. Which is why you hate him. Because you luurrrvvveee him."

Val hit Katie with a pillow, but Katie just laughed. "I _never _loved that airheaded, cookie-dough popstar."

Hearing the passion in Val's voice, Katie's giggling immediately subdued. Sensing a serious, unresolved issue, she asked more seriously, "So what really did happen between you guys?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Val replied darkly as she began to unpack her suitcase, her back to her inquisitive friend.

**WNPFW**

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" Vikki asked, pacing their room angrily. She had been asking similar questions for the last half an hour, and Jason was wondering how much longer it'd take her to stop.

"Tell you about what?" he asked, clueless as always.

"About you and Val, you idiot!" she exclaimed. As soon as she said that, Jason pouted. He hated when people called him that.

"I didn't think you'd care. Whenever I try to tell you something, you don't let me!" he exclaimed. Vikki sighed in exasperation.

"That's beside the point!" she exclaimed.

Jason pouted some more, wondering what he did to make her that mad. She was usually nice to him, especially when they went shopping, but sometimes, like now, she would get really mad at him for something. Jason usually didn't know why she got mad, but most of the time, offering to buy her something seemed to do the trick. Knowing it'd worked before, that's what he tried doing this time.

"Do you want me to buy you something?" he asked.

She frowned at him, confused, as usual, about how his mind worked. He seemed to make the most childish connections sometimes, like if he wanted something, he could just pout. Then again, she wasn't very different, so she could see how the thought process went. "Why do you think buying me something will solve everything?"

Jason burrowed his brow thoughtfully. "Well, that one time I didn't have anything for you when we went on a date, I bought you a necklace and you weren't mad anymore. And that other time, you wanted a-"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" she exclaimed, patience long forgotten. "That is really beside the point right now."

"Why?" Jason asked innocently. Vikki, giving one more exasperated sigh, stormed out of the room, leaving Jason there, puzzled as to why his girlfriend just left. Did he do something wrong?

**WNPFW**

That night, Val and Katie walked into the restaurant at the hotel. The restaurant had long since closed, and was now acting as a club. It was stuffed, too, and Val found herself getting claustrophobic right away. She hated parties, but had decided to humor Katie because she felt as if she owed it to her - after all, she hadn't told Katie about Jason, and in her opinion, friends should tell each other everything.

She definitely did not want to be here. Maybe the whole being a good friend could start tomorrow? Val looked at Katie, who was in her element, swaying to the music, and bouncing up and down excitedly. The whole room was pulsing with the beat of the song, and bodies were moving against each other to the rhythm of the music. Val couldn't help but wish she had any dancing ability - she thought that maybe, if she did, going to parties wouldn't be so bad. But she didn't, and going to parties was not something she did usually. In fact, the only reason she would ever show up at a party was if Katie dragged her there.

They found a small table, and while Val sat down, Katie went to get them some sodas. Looking around the room, Val marveled at all the people dancing there. There were a lot of people doing the same rhythmical dance, but it looked great anyway. She could also see the non-party people standing uncomfortably on the sidelines. Those two dudes, Jason... She kept looking at everyone, until she realized who she'd just seen.

She looked at Jason again, surprised to see him there. If there was one thing she knew, it was that he didn't like parties either. It was probably that nasty girlfriend of his - Val knew she didn't like him from the first moment she saw her. No one should treat Jason like she did - not even Val did. She glanced at Jason again. He looked so uncomfortable, yet he still looked cute. It kind of reminded her of that first day they met - at a party, coincidentally enough.

_Val tugged on the hem of the shirt Katie had insisted for her to wear, feeling out-of-place. Yeah, she was friends with Ian, who had been a bunch of famous people's manager, but that didn't mean she was exactly at home with all these famous people. Was that Hannah Montana over there?_

_"Ian, I came, I brought Katie, she can take my place, now can I go?" Val pleaded to her long time family friend. _

_"Val gal, I think you know me well enough to know I'll say no," Ian winked, waving over to a couple of guys with dark hair who started making their way towards Val and Ian. "I want you to meet my new clients. A band picked up at Camp Rock. They're called Connect 3."_

_"Hey, Ian," they all greeted. Val noticed them checking her out, so she felt it was only fair if she did the same. The smallest one had a mysterious air about him, a mop of curly, dark brown hair on his head. The one in the middle had straight, black hair, his eyes half-closed, a small smile on his face as he bopped his head to the music. The last one had straight brown hair, an uncomfortable look on his face._

_"Hey, guys," Ian greeted. "I wanted to introduce you to my friend, Valentina. But don't call her that, or she'll kill you."_

_"Thanks for the wonderful introduction, Ian," Val replied sarcastically, glaring at her friend._

_"Well, what should we call you then? Because I'd rather not take the chance of you killing me," the one with the straight hair joked._

_"Val," she replied, smiling at the three boys. She soon learned their names. The one with the curly hair was Nate Black. The one with the straight hair was Shane Gray, and the one who looked as uncomfortable as she did was Jason Green._

_"As nice as it was meeting you, Val, I think I hear the dance floor calling my name. Would you like to join me?" Shane asked companionably. He was obviously the most outgoing of the trio._

_"No thanks," Val declined politely, "I'd rather not embarrass myself with all these celebrities around." Shane gave her a small smile before disappearing into the crowd of swaying bodies. Nate seemed to have moved on to another conversation with an older man, leaving her with an uncomfortable looking Jason._

_"Do you wanna get away from here?" she asked him. "This isn't really my thing." Jason's face lit up at the opportunity to get away as he nodded._

_The newly met pair walked in silence to the courtyard, where they spent the rest of the night avoiding their friends and enjoying each other's company._

If Jason was there, didn't that mean Vikki had to be there somewhere, too? Val looked for her around the room, and sure enough, she was there -- in the middle of it all. _Figures_, she thought. _Of course she'd abandon poor Jason at a party so she could be the center of attention. _Val rolled her eyes, and decided her good deed of the day would be rescuing Jason from the hell he was probably in right now. What a girlfriend Vikki was. Shouldn't she know how much Jason hated parties by now?

Katie still wasn't back with the drinks, so Val stood up from her chair and walked over to Jason. She knew he probably wouldn't hear her, even if she yelled, so she just grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

They went outside to the terrace the restaurant had. He smiled at her gratefully, but she scowled at him.

"Save it," she said. "I only did this because I know you hate parties as much as I do."

"Look," he started. Val was about to complain when he stopped her. "I'm sorry about everything that happened, okay?"

She nodded. "I am, too," she said. "The way things ended... It wasn't right."

"Can we try to be friends?" he asked.

"I'd like that," Val answered. After a couple of minutes of comfortable silence, she asked: "So now that we're friends, will you tell me what is up with that girlfriend of yours?"

He didn't know whether to laugh or to get mad. This was one of the reasons why things didn't work out with them -- she would always criticize his decisions, like he was wrong and she was right no matter what. But he chose to forget that, and answered: "Well, she's nice to me, and she loves me," he said.

"Oh, _please_," Val scoffed. "She doesn't love you! Have you even looked at her?"

Jason frowned. "It's not like you'd know!" he said.

"And how do you know that?" she asked.

"Because you wouldn't know if someone loved you even if it hit you with a truck!" he exclaimed.

"That makes no sense!" she yelled, her anger escalating quickly.

"Even if it doesn't, you know I'm right! Do you even know what love feels like?" he asked, yelling too.

"Yes," she said softly, "Yes, I do."

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"I mean that I loved you, you doofus!" she exclaimed. She turned and walked away before Jason could say anything

--

_Ooh, cliffie. Mwahahaha, we're evil, aren't we, pr0udpnaii x33? Yes, we are! Yay for us! Okay, random weirdness over. It's 2:30 as I write this, so I'm pretty tired... But whatever. Okay, your turn now!_

**Haha, yes, we are pretty evil :) And sorry you had to wait a bit for the update, but hopefully, you guys will still review and let us know what you think :) If not, then we just might go COMPLETELY evil and not write anymore... haha, just kidding. But seriously, please review! We'd love to know what you thought about this chapter :) Fave line?**

**Oh, and as much as a I hate self promoting, go check out my newest oneshot called 7 Things, or my other story, Please Be Mine. And you should TOTALLY check out valele's amazing story, Way Too Deep, which I believe is complete? But with a sequel on the way. Love you guys!**

**xoxoxoxo**


End file.
